


Gue Jatuh Cinta!

by niedlichta



Series: Gue Jatuh Cinta! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya menemukan cinta sejatinya di forum tempat dia ber-fanboy-an ria. Namun... —bahasa tidak baku. Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gue Jatuh Cinta!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

_Setting_ dimulai pada sebuah cafe elegan bernama Starbucks. Seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru duduk di bangku paling pojok, menanti kedatangan seseorang sembari membawa setangkai mawar di tangannya. Dengan gaya (sok) romantisnya, pemuda itu mencium bunga yang dia petik dari taman mal di bawah itu, dan keselek semut idup dengan sukses. 

Sembari batuk-batuk, pemuda itu meletakkan bunga laknat itu di atas meja—dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah kamera yang tidak tertangkap mata manusia biasa—alias, tidak ada kamera di sana. Dengan gaya-nya yang (sok) trendi, dia mulai menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya yang penuh keababilan hingga hari ini. 

“Jadi, kamera-nya udah di sini, toh,” dia nyengir ke arah vas bunga di hadapannya. Maklumlah, dia lagi rada stres akibat menunggu pujaan hati yang belum tiba. 

Dia merapikan kemeja oranye kotak-kotak yang dia pakai sembari tersenyum elegan, senyum yang memang bisa ngebuat kita kelepek-kelepek saking kerennya. 

“Oke, mari kita mulai.”

 

**oxoxoxo**

**... *die***

**Just to warn you that this fic is... somewhat riddiculous.**

**Bahasa tidak baku. Crack. Major OOC. Nggak bermaksud nge-bashing. Mengandung shounen ai.**

**Don’t like, don’t read**  

**oxoxoxo**

**Gue Jatuh Cinta!**

 

**A fic by Cute-Tamacchan**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**oxoxoxo**

 

Kenalin, nama gue Naruto Uzumaki. Gue siswa kelas dua SMA di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Jakarta. Gue makhluk terganteng di sekolah ini, dengan rambut pirang yang... Bukan, bukan, yang di kepala gue ini bukan durian. Udahlah, kalian terlalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil. 

... Sampai mana gue tadi? Oh ya, sampai gue manusia yang paling ganteng, ya? 

Gak usah pasang muka jijik gitu dong. Gue aja udah sakit perut ngomong kayak gitu. 

Oh, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa gue muncul dengan elegan dan akhirnya memperkenalkan diri secara narsis kayak tadi. Maaf aja ya, gue juga gak mau jadi orang sok eksis yang melambai kayak gini. Tapi apa boleh buat, tuntutan peran dan author yang sedang stres karena dapat nilai 70 di Bahasa Indonesia membuat gue terpaksa melakukan hal nista ini. 

 _Ouch!_  

... Maaf, tadi gue disambit pisau sama seseorang. 

Udah, lanjutin aja. 

Saat ini, jujur aja, gue lagi jatuh cinta sama orang. Iya, orang. Bukan kuntilanak. Dengerin gue dulu kenapa sih? Berisik amat. Amat aja gak berisik. 

Err... Gak usah bawa golok, dong. Maaf mas, mbak, kapok gue, kapok. Mau dengerin gue cerita, gak? Turunin goloknya. 

Jadi, gue mau cerita. Saat itu, gue lagi demen-demennya sama Sonohara Anri dari anime _Durarara!!_ . Gue gak tahu persis gimana anime-nya, plotnya menarik sih, tapi rada ribet gue ngertinya. Biasalah, otak gue gak sanggup nangkep yang terlalu berat—kapastitasnya cuma 1 GB. Gue juga gak yakin kalo gue hapal nama-nama tokohnya satu persatu. Gue _otaku_ , tapi tokoh utama _anime_ -nya kebanyakan cowok, jadi gue rada ga demen. 

Meski gitu, gue tetep demen sama Anri, dia seksi, sih. 

—eh , _btw_ , dia bukan orang yang gue suka, loh. Penasaran? Gue beneran ngomong nih, ini ‘orang’, loh. 

Nah, jadi... Gue mau nyoba untuk mengutarakan isi hati gue sama seluruh penduduk di muka bumi. Istilah kerennya sih _fanboy-ing_. Lah, gue ‘kan dipaksa eksis di sini? Hohoho... 

... Ih, gue merinding ketawa kayak gini. Uhuk-uhuk. 

Terus, otak gue yang sebenernya cerdas namun jarang dipake pun dipaksa muter, nyari cara yang keren buat ngutarain perasaan gue ke dunia, bahwa sang Uzumaki Naruto yang termahsyur, putra dari Namikaze Minato sang jurangan jengkol, cinta sama ini _chara_. 

Tentu aja, kalo gue jalan kayang sambil tereak-tereak, _“Nyak! Babe! Akang! None! Gue cinta Anri!”_ dari atas Monas _,_ itu gak bakalan keren sama sekali. Hancur dong _image_ gue. Cukup _image_ bokap gue sebagai juragan jengkol aja yang ngebuat _image_ gue _drop_. Gak usah ditambah dengan ke- _OOC_ -an gue lagi. 

Mau ditaruh di mana muka gue entar? Di ketek? Gak mau, nanti muka gue yang ganteng ini jadi bau asem. 

Eh, balik ke topik. Jadi, waktu itu, gue memutuskan untuk...

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

 _“Kibaaa! Gue bingung!” gue ngerusak tatanan rambut jigrak gue yang gue atur pake_ Gatsby _tadi pagi, rada frustasi. “Gue gak ada temen_ fanboy _-an lagi ini, uhuhu~”_

 _“Ada tuh,” Kiba ngalihin perhatian dari tangannya sebentar. Temen gue yang, saking cintanya sama anjing, badannya juga terasa bau anjing itu, nunjuk ke arah Shino pake telunjuknya yang sering dipake ngupil. “Shino ‘kan juga bisa diajak_ FB-ing _?”_

_Gue ngelirik ke arah cowok berkacamata item yang duduk di sudut. Rada gak napsu gue ngeliriknya._

_“Kepala lo! Maniak serangga diajak_ FB-ing _chara seksi? Disemprot_ Baygon _gue entar!” gue misuh-misuh, terus ngeyel lagi ke arah si pecinta anjing yang lagi—buset, mainin_ tamagotchi _pake character anjing._

 _“Atau gak sama Sasuke aja sono,” Kiba nunjuk lagi ke arah bangku paling depan, matanya sibuk sama anjing putih ileran di dalem_ tamagotchi _._

_“Itu bukan Sasuke, itu Neji, Kiba!”_

_“Ya udah, sama Neji. Kok susah sih?”_

_“Kibaaa~”_

_Dia berdiri, megang kepalanya, ngeremas rambutnya. Gue nyengir, rada puas. Kayaknya gue berhasil ngeganggu pagi dia yang tenang. Muhahah. Memang itu sih tujuan gue dari tadi—selain buat ngaduin gaduh gelisah gue akan hasrat_ FB-ing _yang gak kesampaian, gue yang usil ini juga butuh hiburan dari orang yang terganggu._

_Tapi, gue salah. Yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bertaring adalah..._

_“Bujug dah! Gue lupa ngasi Akamaru makan!”_

_...krik._

_Kiba, elo ngasi nama Akamaru ke anjing elo di_ tamagotchi _itu? Gue rada gak percaya. Elo pecinta anjing, atau elo cinta Akamaru? Amit-amit dah._

 _“Kiba! Serius dikit dong!” gue ngegoncangin badannya, gak peduli meski Akamaru yang di dalem_ tamagotchi _udah ngeraung-raung kelaparan. “Gue bingung, nih!”_

_“Duuh, Nar! Elo bego, ya?” dia ngerasa keki. Gue nyengir, gak bisa ngebantah kalo gue emang rada bego. “Di jaman serba berkecukupan, dengan status bokap elo sebagai juragan jengkol...”_

_“Gak usah ngebawa-bawa bokap gue, dong!” gue rada sensi kalo udah nyangkut_ job _bokap gue._

 _“... dan dipenuhi dengan kemudahan oleh internet, elo masih bingung mau_ FB-ing _di mana?” dia narik napas sebentar, sesak napas sehabis ceramah. “Hush, hush! Jangan ganggu gue lagi, gue udah ngasi elo solusi, ‘kan?”_

Tring!

_Ada bola lampu nyala di kepala gue._

_“... Lee, matiin lampunya. Silau.”_

_Makhluk ijo itu nyengir. Dia lalu matiin bohlam dalam rangkaian seri, yang dia rangkai sendiri pas pelajaran Fisika tadi._

_Gue ngelus dagu gue. Ini pose keren gue pas lagi mikir._

_... Internet, ya?_

_Kenapa gue gak kepikiran?_

**oxoxoxo**

 

... Jadi, setelah itu, gue memutuskan buat nyari situs khusus tempat _FB-ing_ Anri. Kalo gak nemu, minimal nemu situs _Durarara!!_ , lah. Yang penting ada. Gue gak berani bikin status di _Facebook_ tentang ini, soalnya yang tahu kalo gue itu maniak cewek seksi cuma Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, sama Kakek Jiraiya. Kalo bokap sama nyokap gue tahu, gue gak bakalan bisa nikmatin hasil penjualan berhektar-hektar jengkol itu. 

Setelah gue cape nyari-nyari di laptop coklat gue sambil minum lima botol es jeruk di atas tempat tidur gue, akhirnya gue nemu satu situs yang keren. 

 _Sasuke and Naruto Shrine_. 

Eh, salah. 

 _Durarara!! Shrine_. 

Gue langsung kegirangan saat itu. Gila aja, cuma dengan modal kematian peliharaan virtual Kiba dan ceramahannya, gue bisa nemu situs keren kayak gitu! 

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue langsung klik-klak di sana-sini, dan nemu tombol buat _join_. Gue lalu ngedaftar dengan _nickname_ **_Kyuubi-chwan~_**. 

Gak usah nyengir deh, gak alay-alay amat itu. 

Kenapa gue milih Kyuubi, alias ekor sembilan? Eh, asal elo tau aja ya. Rubah berekor sembilan itu makhluk paling beken se-antero tokoh siluman di Jepang. Jelas aja gue ngebet banget pengen miara itu makhluk. Tapi karena gak mungkin, gue cuma bisa ngelus dada gue buat bersabar dan minjem namanya buat jadi _nickname_ di internet. 

Setelah nunggu beberapa saat buat verifikasi akun, waktu itu gue langsung nyari-nyari gambar yang pas buat dijadiin _avatar_ dan _signature_ gue. Ini situsnya berbentuk forum, soalnya. Karena gue pengen nunjukin jati diri gue sebagai penggemar Sonohara Anri, gue langsung make avatar gue yang nunjukin Anri dengan pose yang rada radikal. _Signature_ gue juga. 

Gue gak mau jelasin gimana radikal yang dimaksud, soalnya fic ini ratingnya T. 

Eh, tapi akhirnya gue nyesel. Soalnya...

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

 _“Yak, gue udah nemu yang keren!” gue ngelus idung gue, rada bangga karena nemu_ file.jpg _yang ukurannya pas buat di-_ load _jadi ava dan siggy. Emang dasar otak gue_ hentai _, gue kurang puas kalo Anri di ava dan siggy gue tampil dengan penampilan biasa, jadi gue milihin yang (menurut gue) paling cantik._

_Tapi gue bingung. Abis ini, gue harus ngapain?_

_“... Um...” lagi-lagi gue mikir. “Bikin topik perkenalan, ya? Hm, iya. Abis itu baru gue bisa nge-_ post _di_ thread _Anri, biar orang di forum ini kenal dulu sama gue. Gue ‘kan ketua kelas di kelas XI IA 3? Eh, gak nyambung. Pokoknya buat_ thread _dulu lah.”_

_Gue ngerasa kayak orang odong, ngomong sendiri sama misuh-misuh._

_“Ngg..._ Thread ‘Introduce, Onegai?’ _ini ya, buat kenalan? Oke... Gue mau nulis apa, ya...”_

_Setelah mikir sebentar, akhirnya gue nemu apa yang mau gue tulis._

_“Yak, tulisan ini...” gue ngetik ‘Salam Kenal dari Orang Eksis’ di tempat judul topik. Terus, buat anak topiknya, gue nulis ‘Gak kenal gue? Kenalan, nyok!’. Sedikit masukin unsur betawi, soalnya gue ‘kan anak betawi, meski gue ogah manggil_ bonyok _gue ‘Enyak’ dan ‘Babeh’._

 _Lalu, di bagian_ post _-nya, gue ngetik yang simple, singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. Kira-kira, gini bunyinya:_

**_Uhm... Gue Kyuu. Gue dari Jakarta, gue demen banget sama Anri. Kyaa~~—err. Intinya, gue tertarik buat join forum ini, soalnya gue bisa nyalurin hasrat_ ** **fanboy _gue... Kayaknya. :D_** ****

**_Err, gue gak mau digigit, jadi senpai-senpai semuanya... Salam kenal, ya. Semoga keberadaan gue di sini gak mengganggu kenyamanan idup kalian. Wassalam._ ** ****

_... Gue jenius, ‘kan?_

_Dan, gue udah mau nekan tombol_ ‘Post!’ _imut-imut warna ijo lumut itu, saat..._  

Twit!

 _BUJUUUG!_ LAPTOP _GUE ABIS BATERE!_

 _Gue gegulingan di tempat tidur, udah capek-capek ngetik dan mikir, ini laptop ngajak gaduh aja. Eh, tapi apa gue yang salah, ya? Gak nge-cas_ laptop _, padahal gambar batere di sudut kanan udah merah?_

 _Setelah misuh-misuh bentar, gue nyalain_ laptop _gue sehabis dicolokin ke kontak dinding. Dan ngebuka_ icon Google Chrome _setelah_ laptop _gue stabil._

 _Gue beruntung kalo_ Google _ngeluarin_ browser _keren kayak_ Google Chrome _, ketikan gue di_ post _itu masih tersimpan rapi. Gue tinggal nulis judul sama_ sub _-judulnya aja._

 _Gak mau keduluan kayak tadi, gue buru-buru nge-klik tulisan_ ‘Post!’ _itu._

 _Dan... Taraa~_ Post _pertama gue selesai!_

 _Akhirnya! Berhasil, berhasil!_ Ilohisimos _!_

 _... Eh, kok mendadak_ Dora _begini?_

_Biarlah. Gue udah kesenengan soalnya._

_Sembari nunggu topik gue di-_ reply _, gue mondar-mandir keliling forum. Wuah, keren. Banyak_ fan-art _buatan anggota forum yang manis-manis dan keren-keren di sini. Dipilah-pilah secara rapi, juga. Gue meriksa nama topiknya satu-persatu, ngebuka topik dengan tulisan ‘Sonohara Anri’ di_ new tab _, dan nemu satu topik yang namanya rada ngebuat gue penasaran._

 _“Hmmm..._ Moved topic: ShizuoIzaya _. Ini_ chara _yang mana? Gue gak pernah denger...”_

_Gue nge-klik itu tanpa ragu. Dan gue langsung nyebut pas ngebuka halaman pertama._

_“ASTAJIM! MAHO!”_

_Sontak, gue nutup mata kanan gue. Mata kiri gue? Gue biarin kebuka, dong. Gimana gue mainin_ laptop _kalo gue nutup dua mata gue?_

 _“Uhuk,” agak terbatuk-batuk, gue nekan tombol ‘x’ di tab yang ngebuka gambar tadi. Gue pernah denger sih, dari kelompok jejepangan gue di sekolah, kalo beginian itu namanya ‘_ yaoi’ _. Waktu itu gue rada gak ngeh, soalnya gue juga bingung mikirin masalah_ fanboy _ini... Rata-rata mereka cewek, sih. Malu dong. Terutama sama Sakura, temen cewek gue dari kecil itu._

_... Eh. Kalo gitu... Sakura... Suka sama yang ginian, dong?_

_Gue_ sweatdrop _. Oh, jadi yang dimaksud_ fujoshi _itu cewek yang suka sama..._

_Tuhaaan! Gue sempet suka sama Sakura, Tuhaaan!_

_Gue gak bisa ngitung udah berapa gulingan yang gue abisin di atas tempat tidur siang ini._

_“Kalem, Nar, kalem,” gue berusaha ngembaliin detak jantung gue yang tadi berhenti sejenak. “ARGH! Tapi kenapa—kenapa dulu gue bisa—ooh~”_

_Mendadak, gue kasian sama Lee yang masih ngejar Sakura dari kelas 1 SMP._

_Ah, tapi gue gak bisa ngomong gini. Itu jalan yang udah dipilih Sakura, dia punya hobi kayak gitu juga gue gak punya hak ngelarang. Asalkan gak keterlaluan, gue kira itu bukan masalah besar. Wong gue punya temen laki-laki cantik yang juga_ Maho _, kok. Liat aja Haku dari kelas sebelah. Udah_ Maho _, hobi sama daun tua lagi. Tapi gue masih temenan ama dia._

 _Dan lagi... Meski_ fujoshi _, Sakura baik—err, agak emosian sih, tapi dia masih manusia kok. Manis, lagi. Rela berkorban demi temen. Top dah pokoknya._

 _Gue juga gak mau ngejek siapa-siapa, soalnya gue orangnya rada gampang kualat. Kalo gue ngejelekin Sakura sebagai_ fujoshi _, siapa tahu nanti gue bakalan jadi_ Maho _?_

_Tuhan, tolong aku._

_Eh, balik ke forum bentar. Pas gue ngebuka thread perkenalan gue, ternyata ada yang nge-_ reply _!_

 _“Eh?_ Nicknamenya _... **Emo**?”_

 _Gue..._ Sweatdrop _._

 _Gue tambah_ sweatdrop _lagi ngebaca tulisannya. Gini bunyinya:  
_

**_Hai, Kyuubi-chwan~-san. Selamat datang di_ ** **Shrine _._** ****

**_Apa Anda tidak bisa membaca ‘Aturan’?_ ** ****

**Avatar _Anda terlalu eksplisit, mohon diganti. Dan_ signature _Anda juga. Meski Anri masih memakai atasan dan bawahan, tapi saya rasa masih kurang pantas. Oke? Kalau Anda ingin_ fanboy-ing _Anri, Anda bisa melakukannya di thread_ “Speak It Out”. _Kalau Anda ingin mengeposkan gambar-gambar menarik yang Anda temui, Anda bisa menaruhnya di tempat yang udah disediakan. Jangan lupa sertakan_ rating _nya. Saya tidak mau forum kita dianggap tidak teratur, karena ada anak kecil juga yang bergabung di sini._** ****

**Respect the others, will you?** ****

**_Saya memang rada_ ** **emo _, sesuai dengan_ nickname _saya. Maaf kalo kata-kata saya ngebuat Anda tersinggung. Percayalah, saya biasanya lebih kejam daripada ini._** ****

_Gue bengong._

_... Avatar gue... Eksplisit?_

_Ini cewek siapa sih, songong amat!_

**oxoxoxo**

Waktu itu gue langsung ngerasa dia cewek, soalnya avatar-nya itu Shizuo lagi ngebuka kacamata dengan pose keren, dan di bawahnya, tepatnya di tulisan _member title_ -nya, ada tulisan yang berbunyi _‘... Oh. My. God.’_ gitu. 

Gue kesel saat itu, soalnya gue udah capek nyari _avatar_. Lagian aturan ‘kan dibuat untuk dilanggar? Ugh, jangan timpukin gue pake batu dulu. Gue emang rada susah diatur. Gue pernah ngecat foto kepala sekolah yang ada di depan ruangannya pake cat merah, saking keselnya gue gegara rambut gue dikira dicat. 

Balik ke soal cewek tadi. Kalo boleh jujur... Gue tertarik sama tipe cewek agresif yang taat aturan begini, sih. Liat aja Sakura yang ngincer Sasuke, si juara kelas yang sengak itu. Agresif, ‘kan? 

Nah, si **_Emo_** itulah orang yang gue suka saat ini. Gue tergila-gila sama gaya ngomongnya yang sok tapi sebenernya rada pemalu (atau gitu yang gue tangkep dari post-post dia di forum selama ini). Gue juga suka sama dia yang tomboy dan gak mau kalah. Gue juga suka waktu dia cerita sama gue melalui _Yahoo!Messenger_ kalo dia pengen ‘dianggep’ lebih dari Kakak laki-lakinya. 

Gue cinta. 

Cinta _cyber_ , sih. Tapi _whatever_ lah. Meski gue gak pernah ketemu secara langsung ataupun liat fotonya ataupun denger suaranya, gue tetep cinta. 

Eh, tapi gak seru ya kalo gue gak cerita gimana kami kenalan atau pun curhat-curhatan... 

Mau diceritain? 

Okelah, gue mulai cerita dari saat gue minta Y!M dia, ya. Biar nanti ceritanya gak kepanjangan. Saat itu, udah tiga minggu sejak gue _join_ ke _Durarara!! Shrine_. Dan waktu itu, gue ngerasa gue udah nemuin idup gue yang baru. 

Agak lebay memang, tapi cinta itu gak berarti apa-apa kalo kita gak bertingkah over. Ceileh, gue sok bijak gini. 

Gue mulai lupa tujuan gue bergabung ke _Shrine_. Gue memang tetep _FB-ing_ soal Anri di forum itu, tapi gue juga mulai merambah ke tempat lain. Gue juga jadi ngerti soal Durarara!! di Anime, Light Novel, maupun Manga-nya. 

Dan semua itu demi dia. 

Gue bisa ngomong topik tentang apapun kalo udah ketemu sama dia di forum. Dan karena dia juga _Durarara!!-freak_ , gue gampang buat pedekate ke dia. 

Tapi, suatu hari...

 

**oxoxoxo**

****

**_Jadi, Kyuu-san, elo gak tahu kalo gue suka ShizuoVorona?_ ** **Pairing _itu keren amat, gila. Elo sih terlalu idiot buat ngerti kenapa gue suka pairing ini. Secara,_ pairing _kesukaan elo ‘kan EloxAnri. Baka baka baka :p_** ****

_Itu adalah balasan dari **Emo-chan** , waktu gue tanya alasan kenapa dia bisa suka ShizuoVorona. Secara, pertama kali Vorona nampang di Light Novel, gue kira Vorona itu cowok, jadi gue gak berapa ngelirik. Tapi setelah gue tahu siapa itu Vorona, mau gak mau gue jadi ngelirik._

_Soalnya Vorona itu sebenernya Dullahan cewek yang seksi, sih. Gue ‘kan punya fetish sama cewek seksi? Nyahnyahnyah._

_Eh, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Gue seneng banget karena **Emo-chan** (ya, gue manggil dengan embel-embel ‘chan’, meski dia gak suka, soalnya gue suka ngeliat dia ngerasa _ insecure _) ngebales_ post _gue. Semoga kami berdua gak_ OOT _di_ thread _ini._

_Gue langsung nyisir rambut pirang gue pake jari._

_Gue ngerasa berbunga-bunga tiap kali ngeliat nama dia nampang di daftar user yang lagi online. Sekarang, bahkan gue gak ngerasa gitu peduli lagi sama tujuan gue join sama Shrine ini, gue sekarang cuma mau ngobrol sama dia. Titik, itu aja._

_Dia juga gak ngomong formal lagi ke gue sekarang. Kami udah akrab deh pokoknya. Meski dia suka ngejek gue dengan kalimat-kalimat ‘bodoh’ dan sebagainya, sih..._

_... Nggak, gue bukan masokis. Jangan liat gue pake pandangan kayak gitu._

_Jadi, dalam kesempatan ini, gue mau nyoba buat minta alamat Y!M dia... Setidaknya biar gue bisa pedekate dengan lancar, dan bisa ngajak ketemuan! Muahahah. Jadi, gue ngebales lagi dengan kalimat begini:_

**Ok, I admit that I’m idiot. But you know, I’m not a mere idiot. I’m a perv idiot. :P**

**_Btw, elo kenapa tau kalo gue suka pairing GuexAnri? Nyahahah. Anri is the best! *highfive*_ ** ****

**_Eh, kayaknya gue mulai OOT deh. Boleh gak gue minta alamat Y!M elo, biar bisa OOT-an bareng di sono, Emo-chan?_ ** ****

_Gue langsung nekan tombol ‘Post!’ yang udah ganti warna jadi oranye karena gue ganti tema forum. Lalu tersenyum puas waktu nemu jawaban setelah beberapa menit. Dia ngasi gue alamat Y!M-nya. Sontak, gue tereak sambil loncat-loncat._

_“Ahooy! Gue dapet alamatnya ukya ukya ukyaaa!”_

_Gue gak nyadar kalo gue mainin laptop gue di kelas. Kiba nutupin mukanya pake siku, malu dalam menghadapi kenyataan kalo dia punya temen odong kayak gue. Shino yang di ujung aja sampai ngalihin perhatiannya dari kupu-kupu yang ada di tangannya, hanya untuk menatap gue dengan pandangan kasihan semata dari balik kacamata jadulnya._

_Sasuke, yang lagi megang hape—kayaknya dia buka Opera Mini—sambil duduk di depan gue, kayaknya punya hasrat lebih buat ngelempar hape dia ke gue. Cuma karena hapenya iPhone, kayaknya dia rada gak rela._

_“Hmph. Super bodoh,” ujarnya tega._

_Biasanya gue bakalan ngamuk sambil ngelempar kunai dan shuriken, cuma karena gue lagi hepi, gue gak ngelakuin itu. Palingan gue bakalan ngelempar dia pake rasengan shuriken pas jam istirahat ini kelar nanti._

_Eh, lupa. Ini fic AU, ‘kan?_

_“Liat siapa yang ngomong, pantat ayam,” gue gak berlebihan kok, manggil dia dengan sebutan kayak gitu. Liat rambutnya, memang hasil copy-paste dari bulu pantat ayam murni. “Elo sendiri nyengir ‘kan waktu ngebuka opmin? Hayoo, ngeliatin apa? Prostitusi?”_

_Dia ngejitak gue pake iPhone-nya, ah, gue bisa ngerasa kalo dia tersenyum puas. Mungkin hasratnya untuk ngelempar bisa terganti dengan ngejitak. Gue gak terima._

_“Apa elo tau arti dari prostitusi? Gue gak yakin,” dia mantengin iPhone-nya lagi. “Orang yang dari lahir makan jengkol sampe seumur hidupnya gak akan tahu arti dari kata itu,” lanjutnya._

_Gue ngerasa terhina._

_“Eh, gak usah ngebawa jengkol, jelek!” gue ngefitnah. Dia gak jelek. Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling depan ngelempar gue pake doujin yaoi yang dia_ print _sendiri begitu denger fitnahan gue._

_“Aduh!”_

_“Odong lo, Nar! Ambilin doujin gue!” dia misuh-misuh. Maaf ya Sakura, bukan maksudku menghina idolamu yang sok keren ini, tapi..._

_... Jangan paksa gue ngambil doujinshi yaoi rated R punya mu itu, dong._

_Dengan rasa gak rela, akhirnya gue ngelempar balik buku nista dengan_ cover _Riku dan Sena dari_ Eyeshield 21 _itu ke arah Sakura._

_Sasuke menatap gue dengan pandangan kasihan._

_“Apa liat-liat?” tanya gue, rada jaim, dengan nada seolah mau ngegigit dia_ a la _anjing rabies._

_Dia ngegeleng._

_“Enggak. Cuma bingung kenapa bisa ada orang se-odong elo,” ujarnya. Gue udah siap buat ngegigit dia, tapi dia masih ngomong. “Btw, kenapa elo sampe tereak kayak gitu?”_

_“Grrr,” gue kembali dari mode rabies gue. “Gak. Gue seneng karena cewek yang gue suka udah ngasi alamat Y!M-nya ke gue!”_

_Kayaknya dia keselek. Mukanya rada pucat juga. Ah, gak deh kayaknya, cuma perasaan gue aja. Dia ‘kan memang udah pucet kayak mayat, dari sononya. Meski masih lebih pucet Sai, si anak baru yang sekelas sama Haku itu._

_“Bisa ulang kalimat elo?”_

_“Oh, elo budeg?” gue nyengir. “Gue bilang, cewek yang gue sukai di forum udah ngasi alamat Y!M dia sama gue!”_

_... Eh._

_Bukan cuma perasaan gue! Dia pucet, sodara-sodara!_

_“Elo... Sembelit, Sas?”_

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

...begitu. Gue dengan dodol-nya nanya pertanyaan kayak gitu sama si pantat ayam. Padahal dia gak mungkin sembelit, ‘kan? Dia ‘kan baru balik dari WC. 

Gue masih gak ngeh waktu itu, karena gue terlalu senang soal si **_Emo-chan_**. Gue ngikutin dia berdiri sambil jalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi yang posisinya pas di depan kelas gue, lalu dia muntah dengan indahnya pas dia belum sempat nutup pintu dan gue masih di belakang dia. 

Ugh. 

Kalo aja gue bawa kamera. Kalo aja gue sempet ngebuka BB gue sejenak, udah ilang image elo, Sas. Muahaha. Sekalian aja gue sebarin fitnah kalo elo dihamilin sama Orochimaru, guru Biologi yang demen ngoleksi ular putih itu! 

Tapi gak janji deh. Gue gak mau kena lemparan doujin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lagian kalo gue mikirin hal gak bener kayak gitu di sini, Mbak bartender-nya entar ngelempar gue pake bubuk kopi. 

Nah, balik ke romantisme gue dulu, ya. Si ayam ditinggal aja dulu. 

Saat itu, gue langsung nge- _add_ **_Emo-chan_** setelah gue ngurutin Sasuke di kamar mandi. Karena bel tanda istirahat kelar udah bunyi, gue langsung nyimpen laptop gue. Sasuke sendiri masih agak linglung dan nolak waktu gue mau mapah dia ke UKS. Gengsi, kali. 

Akhirnya si pantat ayam itu di kelas. Waktu gue tanya kenapa, dia juga gak mau ngejawab. 

Gue pun pasrah. Gue gak bisa mungkiri kalo gue rada khawatir, secara, Sasuke ‘kan temen gue sejak... Umm... Sejak... T-TK? Gue gak bisa mastiin. Kayaknya sebelum TK gue udah kenal sama anak ini, deh. Secara, Nyokap dia ‘kan temen akrab Nyokap gue. 

Sewaktu jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu, gue mikirin dua hal. Satu, apakah si **_Emo-chan_** udah nge- _accept_ gue. Dua, apakah si Sasuke beneran hamil? 

Gue juga gak tahu kenapa gue mikir random kayak gitu. 

Tapi setelah gue pulang, gue nemu fakta akan pemikiran gue. Gue udah di- _accept_! Ayeey! 

Mulai dari hari itu, gue ngabiskan waktu gue sepulang sekolah dengan _chatting_ sama dia. Sesekali masih ngebuka Shrine, tapi gak sesering dulu. 

Kami mulai berbicara tentang hal yang agak pribadi. Gue juga memberanikan diri buat ngenalin diri gue lebih jauh. Dan ternyata, gue baru tahu kalo dia tinggal di Jakarta juga! 

Lebih tepatnya, saat itu...

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

**_“Emo-chan,”_ ** _gue ngetik pesan chatting untuk dia. **“Lagi OL, ‘kan?”**_

_Meski dia gak keliatan lagi online, gue tahu kalo dia online. Dia memang suka nge-invisible akun Y!M-nya._

_Satu balasan datang._

**_“Ya.”_ ** ****

_Cuma ‘Ya’? Hanya itu?_

**_“Elo kenapa sih? Sebelum gue minta alamat Y!M elo, elo kayaknya gak se-emo ini sama gue...”_ ** _gue ngetik itu. **“Apa elo gak suka kalo gue minta chatting sama elo?”**_

_Gue nunggu. Dia ngebalesnya rada lama. Gue jadi beneran takut dia marah sama gue._

**_“Enggak, gue cuma...”_ ** _ah, akhirnya dia ngebales. **“Cuma... Menemukan satu fakta yang pahit. Gue sendiri gak yakin kalo itu pahit atau enggak, tapi...”**_ ****

**_“Tapi?”_ ** ****

**_“... Tapi gue... Sekarang... Ngerasa senang akan fakta itu...”_ ** ****

_Uuugh! Imut banget gaya ngetik elo, Emo!  Gue hampir berjibaku di kamar, kalo gue gak inget kalo Bokap gue lagi molor di kamarnya yang ada di bawah kamar gue._

**_“Fakta tentang apa? Kakak laki-lakimu lagi?”_ ** ****

**_“Enggak,”_** _dia terdiam sebentar, tapi ada tulisan_ ‘emocchick is typing’ _. **“Ini tentang gue sendiri. Gue gak mau ngasi tahu ke elo, karena kayaknya orang bodoh kayak elo gak perlu tahu :P”**_

**_“Fine then. Gue seneng. :)”_ ** ****

**_“Kenapa?”_ ** ****

**_“Kalo elo udah bisa ngejek gue, berarti elo udah sembuh :P Meski elo emo, gue gak suka ngeliat elo bertingkah emo ke gue.”_ ** ****

_Lagi-lagi, gue nunggu balasan dalam waktu yang lama. Kayaknya dia terdiam sebentar._ ****

**_“Hei, Kyuu...”_ ** ****

**_“Ya?”_ ** ****

**_“Elo bilang... Elo tinggal di Jakarta, ‘kan?”_ ** ****

_Gue ngernyitkan dahi._

**_“Iya. Kenapa?”_ ** ****

**_“Gue juga tinggal di Jakarta, sebenernya...”_ ** ****

**_“WHAAAT? Kok baru ngomong? Jadi? Mau ketemuan? :P”_ ** ****

_Asli, gue ngetik itu cuma karena gue iseng. Meski gue ngarep juga, sih. Tapi sumpah, balesan dari dia bikin gue kaget._

**_“Boleh. Siapa takut?”_ **

_Asli, gue sampe keselek jus lemon._

**_“Mmaksud lo? Serius, nih?”_ ** ****

**_“Typo di satu kata. Elo gugup nih ceritanya, Kyuu?”_ ** ****

_Sialan. Jari gue gemeteran, gila!_

**_“Ah, perasaan elo aja. Gue cuma salah ketik kok. Siapa juga yang gugup?”_ ** ****

**_“...”_ ** ****

**_“?”_ ** ****

**_“... Mungkin gue yang bakalan gugup.”_ ** ****

_Tuhaan! Gue gak mimpi? Dia beneran ngetik ini ke gue?_

**_“Elo... Serius, Emo?”_ ** ****

**_“...Who knows.”_ **

Who knows _, katanya. Apa ini kesempatan buat gue?_

**_“... Hei, Emo. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting sama elo.”_ ** ****

**_“Tentang apa?”_ ** ****

_Gue nahan napas. Gue harus bisa ngomong ini sama dia sekarang. Harus. Kalau enggak, berarti gue bukan pria sejati._

**_“Gue... Suka sama elo.”_ ** ****

_Balesannya lama. Lama. Lebih lama dari biasanya. Gue takut, takut banget. Ini pertama kalinya gue suka banget sama orang, meski gue gak pernah ketemu langsung sama orangnya._ ****

**_“Maaf.”_ ** ****

_Gue rasanya mau pingsan. Waktu gue mau ngetik balasannya, ternyata dia masih ngetik lanjutannya._ ****

**_“Maaf, Kyuu. Gue bukannya gak bisa nerima elo. Gue juga suka sama elo. Tapi gue takut elo gak bakalan mau nerima gue setelah elo ngeliat gue. Dan harga diri gue juga kelewat tinggi. Gue gak mau kalo persahabatan kita renggang.”_ ** ****

_Mata biru gue membelalak. Dia serius._

_... Dia juga suka sama gue. Dia..._

**_“Maksud elo apa, Emo? Gue gak mungkin_ ** **ill-feel _cuma gara-gara ketemuan sama elo! Gue tuh suka sama elo, bukan karena gue suka fisik elo! Buktinya gue bisa suka, padahal elo gak pernah nunjukin foto. Gue ngerasa nyaman ngobrol ama elo, curhat sama elo. Karena itu! Sekalipun gue suka cewek seksi berbodi aduhai, gue tetep nerima elo, seandainya elo itu gak mirip Anri ataupun Vorona!”_** ****

**_“Tapi elo gak ngerti, Kyuu! Gue sama sekali gak termasuk dalam CEWEK kategori elo! Gue juga gak mau kalo elo narik ucapan kalo elo suka ama gue...”_ ** _gue bengong sejenak, lalu dia ngetik lagi, **“Argh, sialan. Jadi OOC ‘kan gue! Bego, lo!”**_ ****

**_“... Kalo gitu... Gimana kalo kita ketemuan aja? Gue mau buktiin sama elo kalo rasa suka gue gak bakalan ilang gitu aja, hanya karena gue ngeliat elo.”_ ** ****

**_“Gue gak jamin.”_ ** ****

**_“Jam 10 pagi, Minggu besok. Di Starbucks, bangku paling ujung dekat jendela gede. Gue nunggu pake kemeja kotak-kotak oranye. Deal? Setelah itu, baru kita bisa buktiin apa yang gue rasain.”_ ** ****

**_“... Elo pasti nyesel... Dasar super bodoh.”_ ** ****

**_“Biar.”_ **

****

**oxoxoxo**

  
Nah, itu adalah chattingan kami kemaren. Gue udah berbunga-bunga banget, waktu gue nemuin satu fakta kalo orang yang gue sukai suka sama gue. Gue seneng. 

Tapi gue juga rada curiga sama ** _Emo_**. Kenapa dia kukuh banget ngira kalo gue bakalan gak suka sama dia setelah gue ngeliat dia? Hei, gue beneran suka sama dia! Seandainya kalau pun dia itu cowok, gue kira gue bakalan tetep suka. 

... Err, bercanda. 

Gue ngebetulin kerah kemeja gue, ngerasa gelisah. Keringat gue ngucur. Gak lupa, gue ngelap keringat gue pake saputangan biru, oleh-oleh Sasuke waktu dia pulang dari onsen di Jepang. Bahan saputangannya bagus, sih. 

“... Hei, Bodoh.” 

Gue tersentak. Ada orang di belakang gue! A-apa itu **_Emo-chan_**? Tapi, suaranya kayaknya gue kenal, deh. Ah, ini pasti yang namanya _deja vu_. Gue ngerasa ada _chemistry_ antara dia dan gue! Tuhan, Elo memang baik! 

Gue mempersiapkan muka termanis gue, lalu ngomong sambil noleh ke belakang. 

“Selamat datang, Emo...” gue keselek. “... _chan_.” 

... Ini... 

“... Elo... Beneran Emo _-chan_?” suara gue tercekat. Orang itu ngegaruk belakang kepalanya, gak biasanya gue ngeliat dia gugup kayak gini. Iya, gue kenal, sumpah! Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau itu **_Emo-chan_**! 

“Iya...” dia natap gue, perasaan gue aja atau memang mukanya rada merah? “... Kyuubi. Ah, bukan... Naruto Uzumaki. Saputangan elo bagus.” 

“... Gue gak percaya kalo elo itu **_Emo_**...” untuk sekali lagi, gue ngerasa arwah gue mau terbang. 

 “... Sasuke...” 

Gue... kayaknya gue mau pingsan, deh...

 

**oxoxoxo**

**Omake!**

“Asma elo kumat?” Sasuke memapah tubuh Naruto yang udah semaput. Yang dipapah cuma ngangguk, gak bisa komentar apa-apa. Mereka udah keluar dari Starbucks, dan Sasuke ngebawa Naruto ke mobilnya. Rumah Naruto yang ada di deket Mall itu ngebuat Naruto gak bawa kendaraan apa-apa, soalnya. 

“Elo nyesel, ‘kan?” Sasuke ngebuang mukanya dari temen sejak kecilnya itu. “Gue sih udah tau dari dulu kalo Kyuu itu elo. Gak apa sih, kalo elo mau benci gue. Sekalian aja gue pindah sekolah.” 

Mata biru itu membelalak, dia terkejut. 

“Kenapa elo mikir gitu?” kayaknya kesadarannya udah kembali meski masih rada pusing. “Elo ‘kan bukan pengecut yang mau kabur gitu aja sete—” 

Sasuke udah mau nyalain mobil, tapi dia sadar kalo badannya gemetaran karena nahan marah. 

“Elo gak ngerti, Nar! Elo temen gue sejak kecil! Gue juga gak tau kenapa gue bisa jadi gay! Gue juga gak tahu kenapa gue bisa suka sama elo! Gue juga gak tau kenapa gue yang stoic ini gak bisa nahan emosinya di depan orang bodong kayak elo!” Sasuke merapatkan wajahnya ke setir, kayaknya dia nangis. “Elo kira gue seneng ngedenger kenyataan kalo elo suka sama... **_Emo_**?” lirihnya. 

Naruto hanya terdiam. Dia mau menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang bahu Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menepisnya. 

“Gue gak senang. Bagi gue, itu sama aja kayak elo suka sama orang lain. Karena elo nganggep ** _Emo_** itu **cewek** ,” Sasuke teringat kejadian di kelas. Dia nyesal karena dia udah jadi over OOC kayak gini. Tapi dia juga gak mau kalo Naruto itu ngeliat dia yang menjijikkan ini. Dia gak mau. 

“... Liat gue, Sas.” 

“Gak.” 

“Liat gue.” 

“Gue bilang, **enggak**.” 

“Kalo gue bilang liat, liat!” Naruto meraih wajah pemuda itu. “Elo selalu ngatain gue odong! Sekarang elo yang odong! Elo kira karena ini aja perasaan gue bakalan ilang semudah itu?” 

“Gak usah ngehibur gue.” 

“Gue gak ngehibur, brengsek,” pemuda itu merapatkan Sasuke ke tubuhnya. Aneh rasanya kalo dia bilang kalimat ini, tapi toh Naruto tetap mengatakannya. “... Mau coba... Jadian?” 

Sasuke hendak menatap pemuda itu, tapi Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat. 

“... Siapa takut?” senyum angkuh kembali terpasang di wajah Uchiha itu. “Dasar orang bodoh yang sok keren.” 

Naruto hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu hal yang bisa dia simpulkan dari kejadian ini adalah... 

... dia memang orang yang gampang kualat. 

“Gue kapok ngejek Sakura,” gumamnya, pelan. “... Akhirnya gue jadi maho beneran...” 

“Hah?”

**oxoxoxo**

**Tamat**

**oxoxoxo**

 

ASDFGHJKL SILAHKAN BUNUH SAYA *headdesk*

Saya gak tahu kenapa akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Astajim. Malah bahasanya sok gaul lagi. Endingnya gitu lagi. ARGH! *gigit lappie* 

Uhuk. Pertama, saya mau ngelurusin hal yang mungkin terasa bengkok. (?)

Satu. Durarara!! Shrine itu saya ngarang sendiri. Dan saya syok ketika saya mendapati ada Durarara!! Forum yang sebenarnya di internet. Saya mau minta maaf dari dasar hati saya yang terdalam, kalo fic ini terasa nyinggung. m(_._)m Soalnya saya sendiri kaget, sih... 

Dua. **_Kyuubi-chwan~_** itu terinspirasi dari **Shoo** dan **Mbak Kyou** dari **Infantrum** yang saling manggil dengan **–swan** dan **–chwan**. Muhahahah. *peyukpeyuk* *ditabok* Saya akui kalo saya benar-benar terinspirasi sama **Sasuke and Naruto Shrine** , juga **Infantrum**. :) 

Tiga. Semua karakter yang ada di sini mungkin jadi rada OOC. Maaf. #plak 

Empat. Cerita ini murni cerita fiksi dari coretdengkulcoret otak saya, jika ada kesamaan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata. Ah, berasa ngebuat pengumuman di sinetron. Gaje. #plak 

Lima. Endingnya itu saya rasa gaje banget ASDFGHJKL *headbang lagi* 

Enam. Bagi yang enggak tau tamagotchi, itu adalah mainan mirip-mirip kayak handphone mainan, yang di dalamnya kita bisa melihara binatang apapun yang kita suka. Istilah lainnya ‘pet-ton-ton’. :D 

Nah, terus, yang kedua, saya mau curcol. Bujug dah, ini A/N entar jadi panjang. #plak 

Saya akui, saya gak pernah nulis dengan gaya begini. Saya cuma pengen nulis di luar dari kebiasaan saya. Saya juga udah ngerasain, gimana rasa takut saat mau nulis sesuatu yang baru, huhuhu. #plak Saya juga lagi semesteran ini, jadinya rada error gimanaa... gitu. 

Jadi, intinya, saya mohon maaf kalo saya jadi kayak menyampah di FNI. m(_._)m 

Mau ngasi konkrit? Apresiasi? Kritik? Saran? 

Review? :D

 


End file.
